Partnership
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Arizona and Callie have a talk about their partnership. Season 6 Story


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Arizona Robbins walked from the hospital she worked at across the street to her girlfriend's apartment. At this point they were practically living together, and with Owen and Cristina. The apartment was close and Arizona liked falling to sleep with Callie next to her. She put her key in the lock and heard the messenger beep.

"Dr. Torres this Angela from Chapman and Associates. I'm just calling to let you know that the paper work you requested is drawn up and ready to go. You can come by and pick it up from the secretary whenever you're ready."

Arizona turned slowly, halfway though putting down her bag and the pizza she picked up for them. "Why would Calliope need a lawyer?" She asked herself. She was trying to think of Callie had lose anyone who might sue her, but the hospital would have taken care of that. She shook her head as she tried to think, she grabbed some wine and poured two glasses as she waited for Callie.

Callie rushed across the street, eager to get home and spend some quality time with her girlfriend. They'd had some crazy cases lately and this was the first time in a good week that they'd both had the same night off.

"Ari, you here?" She called as she entered the apartment. "Teddy snagged Cristina for some big trauma so we've got the place to ourselves..." Callie trailed off as she noticed Arizona's slight frown.

"Why did you need legal paper drawn up?" Arizona asked, not mad just a little hurt Callie hadn't told her about it. "I heard the message as I was coming in, I didn't snoop." She added, wanting Callie to know that.

Callie looked at her girlfriend is surprise, caught off guard as to what she was talking about. "Message? What message?" She asked as she tried to stall and organize her racing thoughts.

Arizona walked over and hit the button so the message would play for Callie. She slowly crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head just so. "That message." She hated when Callie hid things from her, it almost broken them up once. She would not have that happen again.

"Oh." Callie could tell Arizona was trying to hide how angry she was getting. She knew how much Arizona hated being lied to, and after their near break up when she hid her financial problems after her dad disowned her she had made repeated promises to never do anything like that again.

"This is the part where you tell me what is going on so we don't end up fighting." Arizona quipped as she stood her ground. She was trying to read the emotions on Callie's face but failed. She was a little scared as to what Callie needed a lawyer for and Callie stalling didn't help.

"Ah...Ya right. Right..." Callie stuttered. This wasn't how she wanted to have this conversation, not even close, but she knew there no way Arizona was going to let this slide. "It's nothing bad. I promise you it's nothing bad. I just looked into a few things and needed some paperwork." Callie explained in a last ditch effort to buy herself a little more time.

Arizona simply quirked an eyebrow. She was not going to let Callie dance around whatever this was, she was not going to fight again or be made to feel like a 15 year old girl again. Nope. She was going to take the bull by the horns and get an answer.

Taking in Arizona's determined look Callie knew she was out of options. It was either tell Arizona everything or get in a fight so really there was no choice at all. "Its papers for a will and power of attorney and stuff like that."

Arizona's determined face turned confused. "Are you sick?" She's starting to search her mind to think of signs of something wrong with Callie. Maybe the Chicken Poxs had because a heart problem, maybe her cough last month was lung cancer. She started breathing a little harder as she thought.

"No. I'm fit as a fiddle, just passed my physical last month." Callie quickly assured Arizona, knowing how as a doctor she'd be jumping to worst case scenarios.

"Then why the sudden interest with all of this stuff?" Arizona walked over to Callie and hugged her, needing to after what thoughts just raced in her mind. Nuzzling her neck she felt her breathing slow and her pulse returning to a resting pace.

Callie sighed as she felt Arizona's arms wrap around her. There was no place she felt safer than her lover's arms. With that thought firmly in mind the reasons for her talking to a lawyer came rushing back.

"I was watching the news the other day and they were talking about some crap law that got passed by some idiot Republican. It barred non-family members from making medical decisions for someone and a bunch of other garbage. It made me think about what we'd do if..."

Arizona stiffened as Callie spoke. "I read about a woman who was forced to leave her girlfriend's bedside, they had been together 35 years, because her brother didn't believe his sister was really gay." Slowly she relaxed thanks to Callie's hold of her, her finger tips trailing over the soft skin of the back of her neck. "I wouldn't leave you Callie, I'd fight, I'd beg but I wouldn't leave you."

"I know baby, and I'd do the same thing and I don't beg." She chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. "They'd have to drag me away kicking and screaming Arizona, there is no way I would ever willingly leave your side, but sometimes...Sometimes you don't get a say." She sighed and tightened her hold around her girlfriend.

"So that's where the lawyers come in." Arizona muttered, blushing because of how stupid she acted. She had to remind herself not everything was going to wreck them; she needed to give Callie more credit than that. "I can have my lawyer draw up some papers too. You are my girlfriend and I want you holding my head if something happened."

"Already taken care off." Callie responded simply as she kissed Arizona's temple. "I had them draw up two sets." Callie explained, hoping Arizona wouldn't think she was being too presumptuous.

Arizona grinned, giving Callie a teasing kiss. "Well aren't you a good little girlfriend. Now we just have to go over everything when we get the papers. If you have them faxed to the hospital I'll run over and get them for us."

"I try." Callie replied with a grin. "You seem really ok with this considering I just sprung it on you like this." She can't help but comment as she walked over to the phone.

"I kind of talked to my cousin, who is a lawyer, about a week ago about this. What we would need to do to cover ourselves in every state." Arizona blushed; she was going to talk to Callie about it this weekend. She had never done this with a partner before, no one made her want a future like Callie.

"Really?" Callie looked up in surprise in the middle of dialing her lawyer. She didn't even know Arizona had a cousin who was a lawyer. "That's...I mean...wow." She stuttered as she looked at Arizona in awe. It wasn't until Arizona's comment that she really realized how much they were on the same page about this. "Why don't we send your cousin the papers to look over after we're done?"

Arizona nodded. "Rose is one of the top lawyers in Boston. I am sure she'd look them over for us. Now have them sent to my office. I have a fax in there." She wrote the number down for Callie. She nearly skipped toward the hospital, a goofy grin on her face. When she walked in she saw Mark and he walked over.

Callie grinned goofily after her girlfriend, amazed the conversation she had just had. She'd been putting it off; scared she was moving too fast of that Arizona wouldn't feel the same. She was so thankful that her fears were unfounded. Shaking her head to break herself out of her daze she quickly set to work phoning her lawyer.

Arizona returned a short while later with the paperwork. "All here." Arizona set it down on the counter and grabbed a slice of pizza. "You have gotten me hooked on extra cheese and bacon." She giggled. "Even if I have to work out an hour more a week to keep my girlish figure."

"You have nothing to worry about. I happen to be a fan of your figure. A big fan." Callie whispered as she wrapped her arms around Arizona from behind and nuzzled her neck.

Arizona giggled again. "Should we eat first or go over the paper work first?" She asked, turning to face Callie. She kind of liked Callie being a few inches taller than she was, it was the perfect height difference.

"How about we multi-task." Callie stated as leaned down and snagged a bit of Arizona's pizza.

Arizona slapped her away playfully. "This would be much easier in bed." Arizona grabbed the pizza box and papers. "Can you get us some drinks?"

Callie cocked her head as she watched her girlfriend saunter down the hall wondering when exactly she'd become so wrapped around the little blonde's finger. Sighing she decided it didn't matter, she was just glad she had. Grabbing the glasses of wine from the counter she quickly made her way to her room.

Arizona sat cross-legged on the bed, the pizza to her left. She sorted the paperwork out, the wills in one pile, the medical papers in a second. "Take a seat Torres." She chuckled.

As Callie plopped down next to Arizona her cell phone started to ring. "Ug." She groaned before answering it without checking call display.

"What? Mark, what are you...Slow down." She sputtered in confusion after a few seconds. Her brow only furrowed more as she listened. "Ok Mark I'm only going to say this once. Are you listening...Good. Go away!" She shouts before snapping her phone shut and tossing it off the bed.

Arizona raised an eyebrow, looking down at her girlfriend. "Do I want to know? No I don't, wait yes I do." Arizona finally decided. She and Mark had a pretty good friendship but without Callie they wouldn't talk much outside work.

"Um...did you see Mark when you went to the hospital? Because apparently he'd like to give us a threesome as our wedding present." Callie states evenly, her mouth twisting in disgust.

Arizona shuttered. "Gross. I rather have one with you and Cindy Crawford." She grinned at the image that was now playing in her head. She giggled before feeling Callie slap her leg. "Sorry." She grinned, a guilty smile on her face.

"Gross is an understatement. Although now I'm kind of worried about what he'll actually get us when we get married." Callie said with a chuckle before freezing in shock at what she'd just said.

"You know we can't do that yet." Arizona muttered sadly. "Washington only has domestic partnerships and even if we went to a state that had it it's only legal in 6 states I think." She held Callie's hand in hers. "But one day."

Callie stared at Arizona as she absorbed the blonde's response. When the words finally sunk in she laughed and grinned. "One day?" She asked in awe.

"You don't want to marry me when it's legal?" Arizona asked Callie. "I mean it might take 10 years but it will happen one day."

"No, I do. I really do. It's just...I didn't think you..." Callie stammered nervously.

Arizona bent her head down, kissing Callie. "Calliope I'm all in, no holds bar. I want to be with you when I'm wheeling around in a wheelchair and you are breaking sticks to keep your hands flexible."

Callie smiled in a mixture of relief and joy as she kissed Arizona back. She liked the picture Arizona painted, she like it a lot. "I really need to learn to not doubt you." She murmured apologetically.

Arizona shifted a little so she could kiss Callie a little deeper. "After we go over the paper work how about we work on a little couples bonding?" The tone of her voice let on bonding had a lot to do with pound caking.

"Mmmm...I love how you think." Callie replied appreciatively before leaning in for another kiss.

Arizona pulled back before Callie could kiss her. "Paperwork before bonding." She said, reaching over and grabbing her wine. "Explain what you did."

Callie pouted a little before sighing in defeat and leaning back against the headboard. "Nothing too elaborate. I figured a will would be a good plan given my finances. Power of attorney to cover the worst case scenarios. And a domestic partnership contract so we can get some state protections at least."

Arizona nodded as she looked at and read over all the paper work. "Wait. Your father gave you the trust fund back?" Arizona looked back up at Callie.

Callie's head jerked up from her pizza, she'd honestly forgotten about that little detail. "Um...Ya...He did." She choked out. Shit! She cursed herself internally she knew there was something she was forgetting.

"How long ago?" Arizona asked softly, holding Callie's hand so she knew she wasn't upset with her. She was surprised but not upset. She saw the look on Callie's face and held back a small giggle.

"Just after he visited with the priest. He called after he got home and told me." Callie replied, relieved that Arizona isn't mad at her for hiding this from her.

Arizona nodded, placing a kiss at the base of her neck. "I think you should take a next egg out and put it in an account he can't touch. In case something happens again. I don't like you not being able to pay rent." She was worried if her father did it once, if he took away all her money, even what she earned he'd do it again.

"That was the first thing I did. I also made sure he can't touch the money I earn. I love him and I've forgiven him but...I can't forget." Callie sighs sadly as she remembers that painful time.

Arizona stroked her neck softly. "I hate that he almost broke us apart by taking your money." Arizona's mind went back to tracking Callie down in the ER 5 times in a few hours.

"I hate that I was such an idiot. I was just hurting so much form what he'd done...That's why I didn't tell you I had the money back. All my life it's caused me nothing but trouble and it had already nearly destroyed us. I didn't want it to taint out future." Callie explains as she looks deeply into Arizona's eyes.

Arizona kissed Callie, loving it when she shared her feelings and let her see inside the walls around Callie's heart. "I promise money will never come between us again. We are both attendings and we make good money." He nipped at Callie's lip softly. "I promise I'm not with you for a sugar mama."

"Mmm...Thing is, I wouldn't mind if you were." Callie sighs as slides a hand into Arizona's soft curls and kisses her deeply.

Arizona shifted so Callie was over her. "Let's sign the papers and then we can have sex." She moved her hand down, slapping Callie's bottom lightly.

Callie jerked, surprised by the playful slap. "Tease." She groaned as she stuck her tongue out petulantly. "Ok, where do I sign my life away?" She laughed.

Arizona and Callie signed in the 200 spots, well it felt that way at least, where they had to before Arizona put the papers on desk in the living room. She walked back in and grinned. "Sexy time?"

Callie stopped rummaging in her dressed and looked over at Arizona nervously. "In a second." She huffed in frustration as she resumed digging through the drawer.

"What are you looking for?" Arizona asked, cocking her head to one side. "The whipped cream chocolate sauce and honey is in the kitchen."

"This!" Callie exclaims triumphantly as she pulls a small, worn looking, blue velvet bag from her drawer. "I know exactly where the supplies are, don't worry." She adds with a smirk.

"What is it?" Arizona asked, turned on and yet a little scared. Chills shot up and down her spine at the look on Callie's face.

"This," Callie replies as she pulls a delicate silver necklace from the bag, "is a family heirloom. It'd been handed down to the eldest daughter when she married for generations now. My father sent it to me along with the papers for my trust fund." Callie explains as she walks over to Arizona.

Arizona smiled with a kid of Christmas morning. "Calliope." She took Callie's hand and pulled her sharply to her, kissing her deeply. "I am still wearing my gift from you too." She whispered, her hand going to the heart charm around her neck.

"Good." Callie whispers back before kissing her again. She pulls back as things become heated. "Wait." She gasps. "I wasn't done." Panting she pulls away from Arizona a little bit so she can gather her thoughts.

"You deserve a ring, and a wedding, and all of those things that I can't give you yet. So I want you to have this so you'll always know how much you mean to me. So that you'll always know that you're my family. No matter what."

Arizona couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes at Callie's words. "Oh Calliope." She hugged her girlfriend tightly, her body on fire, her heart clenching. "You are the best thing that happened to me. I have never called it more wrong than turning you down. I got a gift when you agreed to go out with me." Arizona turned; lifting her hair out so Callie could put the necklace around her neck

"I get a gift every time I get to wake up next to you." Callie whispers as she fastens the necklace and then places a tender kiss on the back of Arizona's neck.

Arizona shrived at the touch of Callie's lips. "Now can we make love?" She turned, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck. "Because I want to have a party in my panties."

"I'm not even going to ask." Callie laughs as she leans down and scoops Arizona up into her arms. Carrying her over to the bed she tries not to stumble as Arizona begins kissing her neck. She manages to more or less gently place Arizona on the bed despite her very effective distraction techniques

Arizona grins at Callie, taking her shirt and pants, laying there in her black bra and panties. "See something you wanna eat?" Arizona smirked, knowing the dirty humor was foreplay for them.

"Absolutely. But I think I'm a little overdressed for this meal." Callie smirks in return before quickly stripping down to her own bra and panties.

Before any fun could be had the one sound they both knew they couldn't forget about came loud and clear though the apartment. Two pagers going off together. "Son of a care bear." Arizona huffed.

Ignoring the noise and Arizona's amusing comment Callie captured Arizona's lips. "I didn't hear anything." She mumbled as she began trailing kisses down Arizona's throat.

Arizona rolled her eyes, thought not she didn't push Callie back. "Calliope we have to check our pagers." Arizona muttered as her neck was being assaulted.

"Mmhm." Callie hummed in agreement as she continued her downward descent.

Arizona used all her will power to push Callie off of her. She walked over to their pagers and checked them. "911 from Bailey. Would you like to piss her off by not answering?"

"Yes." Callie replied simply.

Arizona rolled her eyes. She tossed Callie back her clothing. "She's called the Nazi for a reason."

"What use is being married to a Department Head if it doesn't mean I can blow off pages in favor of sexy time?" Callie whined as she reluctantly pulled her clothes back on.

Arizona laughed softly. "Bailey is like the mini chief. No one crosses her, no matter what you are. Even Derek and the Chief Chief don't." She put her clothes on, trying to calm down.

"Fine. But if I can't focus and screw up I'm blaming it on you." Callie teased as she made her way out of the room.

Arizona walked behind her, grinning. I'd love to hear you tell Bailey you messed up because you were honey. The look on her face would be priceless." She grabbed her jacket as they walked out the door.

"It would be priceless for the whole three seconds it took her to recover and start throwing things at me." Callie replied as she followed Arizona out the door.


End file.
